


All The Desserts

by JosieRuby1



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Challenges, Dessert, Friendship, all the dessert, friends - Freeform, just for fun, plot? not really, silly stuff, tanith and valkyrie are bffs for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Valkyrie realises her mistake pretty quickly when she tells Tanith to order everything if she can decide.





	All The Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Fictober: Will That Be All.

Valkyrie was having regrets. She often had regrets, but usually they were bigger things like making a mistake in who she punched or hurting someone who meant a lot to her. Right now, she was regretting her flippant comment to Tanith that was leading to some major hilarity and embarrassment. When a Kaspa’s opened on the outskirts of Haggard, Valkyrie _had_ to go. An entire restaurant for desserts?! Who wouldn’t want to go. Waffles, pancakes, ice creams, what more could a girl want? Tanith was her first choice to take with her, Skulduggery couldn’t eat after all and she could not imagine China in a dessert restaurant.

The restaurant was purple and neon. There were comfortable booths for people to sit in with pink seats and black backs. Neon lit signs spoke of special deals and recently added options. Tanith looked as though her eyes were going to burst with excitement. It really was hard to remember that she was almost 100 years old.

“I want _everything!”_ Tanith exclaimed, looking through the menu, running her finger down the different options and adding delighted noises every so often.

“Order everything, then” Valkyrie replied. That had been the mistake. She hadn’t expected Tanith to take it so literally, she just hadn’t wanted to help in the deciding process when she was already struggling with her own decision making.

“Okay,” Tanith said cheerfully.

Valkyrie didn’t have time to process that Tanith had agreed with her flippant joke before a waiter came over and asked them what they would like. Valkyrie pointed to Tanith to go first, still trying to decide between a waffle or a milkshake or both.

“Hello!” Tanith said brightly, looking between the waiter and the menu. “Can I get a great Knickerbocker Glory, a Tropical Paradise, a Very Cherry Sundae, a Bubblelicious, a Bananaberry Sundae…” Tanith’s list continued, and Valkyrie just stared at her. She wasn’t sure whether to hide her head in shame or laugh at her. In the end she just continued to stare.

The waiter was making quick notes with everything Tanith said. When Tanith paused for breath, the waiter asked. “Will that be all?” His voice was tired and bored but had a hint of annoyance, not believing she was going to eat all of these Sundae’s and that the pair of them were just messing with them.

“What? No! That’s only the sundaes, I’ve barely got started,” Tanith informed him, then started through the list of Pancakes, giving a particularly happy noise with certain flavours such as Belgian white chocolate and choco-tella.

The waiter continued to make his list with her words, but he was slowly losing patience. Halfway through the list of pancakes, he stopped and stared at her. “Answer me this, honestly now, are you going to give me this list, then when we’ve made them, run off without paying and leave us in the lurch?”

Tanith looked offended. “What no, we just have very big appetites. And I have plenty of money.” She rolled her eyes, and pulled her purse out her bag. Opening it, she revealed a number of €50 notes. “May I continue now?”

The waiter rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing you want everything? Does this include drinks?”

“Yes.” Tanith said, smugly.

“We’re going to require that you pay before it is made,” the waiter told her.

“Fine by me,” She said, and followed him to the till to do so.

\--

A while later, Valkyrie was hiding behind her hands, bright red and giggling and knowing that she could never return to this particular restaurant again. There weren’t many other people in the restaurant but the few there were stared as a number of waiters began bringing out everything Tanith had ordered. The booth there were sat in wasn’t even close to big enough for everything that had been ordered and so the waiters began the line the next few booths as well, and still ran out of room. The tables opposite and behind them also had to be used.

“Wow,” Tanith commented, “I didn’t realise quite how much it was.”

“When I was little, I was really fussy about food but I was in denial about it,” Valkyrie commented. “So we would go out for meals and I would order something that I was obviously going to hate and I would insist I wanted it. My Mum always said that if I ordered something then I had to eat every bite because they had paid for it.”

Tanith stared at her. “You’re not going to make me eat every bite.” There was panic in her eyes and voice.

Valkyrie looked at her seriously for a moment before bursting out laughing. “You’re a grown ass woman, Tanith, I’m not going to make you do anything. I told you that story to make you appreciate the fact that you are an adult and therefore there is nothing stopping you from spending literally hundreds of euros on dessert. There is nothing stopping you but that’s not to say you won’t regret it.”

“I’m not going to regret it. Come on, I’m almost 100 years old, I have to do stupid things every so often.” Tanith said. “ _You’re_ going to regret it if you don’t try all of the different things with me.”

Valkyrie smirked. “Oh believe me, I am going to have some of everything.” She told her. Tanith’s words had sounded like a challenge and Valkyrie was virtually unable to turn down a challenge.

\--

The lost track of time and the existence of everything else except each other and the many many different things they had to try. A couple of hours past as they each tried each and every different dessert that was in front of them. Eventually, the fell back onto the seats in their original booth holding their stomachs and groaning with huge grins on their faces. Even when they simultaneously ran to the bathroom because there was such a thing as too much dessert, they told themselves they had no regrets.


End file.
